Justice League Dark Vol 1 23.2: Eclipso
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Bobbie Chase | CoverArtist1 = Mikel Janin | Writer1_1 = Dan Didio | Penciler1_1 = Philip Tan | Inker1_1 = Jason Paz | Colourist1_1 = Nathan Eyring | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor1_2 = Chris Conroy | Quotation = I am Eclipso. And much like you, I am a prisoner of my surroundings. | Speaker = Eclipso | StoryTitle1 = Soul Shadows | Synopsis1 = Gordon Jacobs was a prominent scientist, whose attempts to harness solar energy culminated with a great failure in the form of the Solar City disaster. Since then, he has been disgraced, and lives reclusive in his home. He awaits a package; the contents of which he hopes will bring him back up from the bottom. When it arrives, he quickly tears through the cardboard packaging and retrieves the infamous Black Diamond from it. Gleefully, he contacts his old colleague Jonah Bennett to alert them of his discovery, but they will have nothing to do with him - particularly since Jonah's daughter Mona had been engaged to marry Gordon, before his repeated acts of humiliation and embarrassment began to border on harassment toward her. From within the diamond, Gordon hears a voice that tells him to ignore Jonah's words. It is the voice of Eclipso, begging to be freed. Shutting off his conversation with Jonah quickly, Gordon addresses the man in the diamond, and demands to know who and what he is. Eclipso introduces himself as a servant; a prisoner of his surroundings waiting for someone of keen intellect to set him free. It was fate that brought them together. Eclipso knows of fate. He was born of the first Shadow that was cast when light first shone. Since, he lived many lives through many times in other worlds, trying to help people - or so he tells Gordon. For his trouble, he was trapped within the black diamond. Every time he escaped, the wrong people were the ones to free him. Gordon is the right person. Gordon doubts this claim, but Eclipso explains that when he touched the diamond, his story became known to the spirit inside. Solar City was meant to be Gordon's lifelong dream and crowning achievement, but Dr. Bennett distracted him with endless doubts. When Solar City failed, he allowed himself to be fired, but continued his pursuits through the search for the diamond, hoping it would be the answer to reclaiming his former glory. Eclipso explains that the power of the diamond is greater even than Gordon thought, and explains that to unleash it, he must use the diamond to cut himself. Though he only needed to do it once, Eclipso goads Gordon to cut himself several times before revealing himself. However, Jonah Bennett's car is heard in the driveway, and Eclipso convinces Gordon to let him be the one to greet Jonah. No one answers the door for Jonah, so he lets himself in, concerned for Gordon. However, he is horrified by the man he encounters instead. Eclipso grabs him up and explains that it is time for him to suffer as Gordon suffered. With that, he traps Jonah in darkness and drains his life force into the diamond. Gordon is disturbed by Eclipso's actions, admitting that while he harboured thoughts of revenge against Jonah, he would never have acted on them. He demands that Eclipso leave his body, and is relieved when it seems that the spirit is returned to the diamond. However, Eclipso warns that if the diamond and he are destroyed, the blood bond between them means Gordon will die too. Manipulatively, Eclipso reminds that with Jonah's death, Gordon must be there to comfort her, and soon, Gordon is convinced. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Jonah Bennett * Mona Bennett Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Demon Knights #21 * Black Diamond Probability * Sword of Sorcery (Volume 2) #6 * Sword of Sorcery (Volume 2) #7 * Sword of Sorcery (Volume 2) #8 | Links = }}